Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-28113943-20170318132903
Vous souhaitez lire le scan 859 '? Cliquez ici ! (Merci à l'équipe MFTeam !) ---- '/!\ A partir de maintenant, tout ce qui est écrit est du Spoil des chapitres 859 et 860 /!\ /!\ Si vous disposez de spoils concernant le futur scan, veillez à vous assurer de la véracité de ceux-ci et veuillez héberger les images sur NoelShack ou tout autre hébergeur avant de les poster /!\ Bonjour / Bonsoir / Bonne nuit / Bon matin a toutes et a tous, j'espère que cette année 2017 vous serez sages ! Le chapitre de cette semaine s'intitule : " Le plan d'assassinat du Yonkou". ---- Sanji '''pourra-t-il échapper à son destin familial ? Comment va-t-il se venger des actes infâmes de sa famille et de ceux de la famille Charlotte ? Sera-t-il toujours paralysé par la menace de son père sur Zeff ? ''Du côté de la Famille Vinsmoke, quel est leur réel objectif ? Veulent-ils se servir de Big Mom, pour reprendre le contrôle de '''North Blue ? Comment vont-ils s'en sortir face a Big Mom qui veut les éliminer ? Trahiront-ils Big Mom, une fois leur objectif accompli ? Quelle est la puissance du Germa 66 ? Est-elle liée à la Machine à clones ? A quoi sert cette machine ? '' ''Ceasar va-t-il trahir les mugiwara ? Est-ce que ses RPG KX fonctionneront sur Big Mom ? Finira-t-il en bonbon ? '' Capone "Gang" Bege veut la tête de Big Mom, mais a-t-il des alliés ? Si oui, est-ce que des enfants de Big Mom font partie du complot ? Qui fait partie des chefs de la pègre mondiale invités à la Tea party ? Est-ce que l'on verra ceux entrevu dans l'arc Punk Hazard ? Que voulait dire Pekoms, par "Sous-estimer '''Mama '''sera ta perte ?" Big Mom résistera-t-elle au plan de Bege ou tombera-t-elle ? Enfin, aura-ton d'autres nouvelles ? De ''Zou ''? Du groupe "'Law-Zoro'" parti sur ''Wa ''? Du groupe à la recherche du '''Phénix perdu' ? De l'équipage de Kidd et d'Hawkins, portés disparus ? Qui sauvera Jack ? Que sont devenus les Révolutionnaires ?'' ' >Le Chapitre 860 sortira le jeudi 23 mars 2017.' ' >Le Tome 81 est disponible depuis le 4 janvier 2017 en France. ' ' >Le Film Gold est sorti dans les salles françaises le 2 novembre 2016. ' ' >L'épisode Spécial 11 : Heart of Gold est disponible en VOSTFR ici. ' ' >Il est interdit de communiquer de faux spoilers, sous peine de sanction. ' Couverture : ''Chapitre 859: '' • Spoilers du scan 860 : 1,057,000,000 Selon Bege, c'est un homme extrêmement pénible et un monstre dont la prime dépasse le milliard et qui a aiguisé son Observation Haki à un tel degré qu'il peut voir un peu dans l'avenir Katakuri explique qu'il a vu dans l'avenir que Jigra a tenté d'assassiner Big Mom. (NdT : En pensée surement, on vient de nous dire qu'il était seul au sommet de la porte ou alors il est descendu de son piédestal) Big Mom arrive et la Tea Party commence. Fin Source: 2ch Traduction : @Zoro4Prez2016 Voici le spoil complet en anglais : Ch. 860 10:00 Opening of the Reception Pekomz has been left by himself at the eastern bay entrance. Aladine and the others have left the island according to Jinbe's instructions. Flashback Jinbe gives a detailed explanation of the roulette The numbers written on the roulette collectively represent the number of victims fallen to the punishments. Jinbe, who wasn't going to suffer that ridiculous punishment, gave instructions for them to make a break for it from the island in the confusion of the incident at the tea party. End Flashback The Vinsmokes are walking through the castle, and the ceremony location appears to be a rooftop. The guests to the tea party arrive one after another. Loan Shark King "The God of Fortune" - Le Feld Red Light District Queen - Stussy Great Mortician - Drug Pietro The World Economic Journal President "Big News" - Morganz The Veteran Warehouse "The Concealer" Giberson The King of Shipping "Deep Current" Umit They all arrive to the rooftop by a candy escalator made by Perospero In font of the place of the tea ceremony, Organ Trader Jigra is making a fuss about getting inside. He is stubbornly refusing to a bodycheck by Bege, but is shot someone and loses his life. There is a lone figure on the top of the gate. Big Mom Pirates - One of the 3 Sweet Commanders The Second son of the Charlotte Family Charlotte Katakuri - 1,057,000,000 bounty According to Bege, he is an extremely troublesome man and monster whose bounty has exceeded 1 billion and has honed his Observation Haki to such a degree that he can see a little bit into the future Katakuri explains that he saw into the future that Jigra attempted to assassinate Big Mom. Big Mom arrives at the location, and the Tea Party begins. End Edit : According to Bege, Katakuri's CoO is so great that he can see through the future which will happen a bit later from now. He kills a underworld guy who will "attempt" to kill Big Mom.}} • Liens du scan 860 : ---- Avez-vous aimé le chapitre 859 ? 5/5 - J'adore ! 4/5 - Ouais 3/5 - Bof 2/5 - Non 1/5 - Pas du tout ----